1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole, multi-row plug-and-socket connector with shielding, with which electrical lines can be connected with one another, preferably in releasable manner. More particularly, the electrical lines are those of electronic components or modules, particularly printed circuit boards, plug-in cards, and similar system components These plug-and-socket connectors can be so-called male multi-point connectors or female multi-point connectors of a plug-and-socket connection.
2. The Prior Art
Users are making ever greater demands on such plug-and-socket connectors with regard to the electrical and mechanical parameters, particularly with regard to high transmission rates as well as great mechanical strength, particularly with regard to good rigidity and pull relief. At the same time, there is the ongoing demand for miniaturization of the contact distances and the size of the plug-and-socket connections. Simultaneously, the production costs are supposed to be lowered, or at least kept (relatively) low.
Plug-and-socket connectors with shielding, for a single-pole or also multi-pole plug-and-socket connection, are known, with such a structure that the plug or socket part, in other words the male multi-point connector or female multi-point connector are provided with large-area shielding plates disposed on the outside or inside of their housing parts. This type of construction, e.g. a plug-and-socket connector according to EP 0 422 785 A2, is effective, with regard to shielding, in the case of interference signals that act on the plug part from the outside. A disadvantage of this plug-and-socket connector is that the mechanical attachment of the printed circuit board takes place by means of a screw connection, whereby the outer shielding elements are fixed in place at the same time.
This type of shielding is not effective for shielding individual electrically conductive contact elements or groups of contact elements, which are particularly multi-pole and furthermore disposed in multiple rows in plug-and-socket connectors provided for the applications mentioned initially. This type of shielding is particularly ineffective if high data rates or high-frequency signals are being transmitted.